The Final Revolution
by Eugena
Summary: Doctor Who/Torchwood and Utena Crossover. The Valeyard plays a deadly game, and all the pieces take their places. Will Gwen have the power to revolutionize the world? Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose, Valeyard/Rose, Jack/Gwen, Ianto/Gwen


Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Torchwood and related characters are owned by BBC. Revolutionary Girl Utena and related characters are property of Chiho Saito and Be-PaPas. Please R&R.

Note:

Utena – Gwen

Anthy – "Rose"

Touga – Jack

Juri - Tosh

Miki – Ianto

Sanjoi – Owen

Kaido – Rhys

Dios (Light) – Ninth Doctor

Akio/Dios (Dark)/End of the World – Tenth Doctor

Akio's fiancée – Martha

**THE FINAL REVOLUTION**

Doctor Who/Torchwood and Utena Crossover.

By Eugena

Rated: M

_The Valeyard plays a deadly game, and all the pieces take their places. Will Gwen have the power to revolutionize the world?_

**oOo**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE PIECES TAKE THEIR PLACES**

_I'll take a bit of my loneliness, and cram it inside_

_the smile I have in this picture of us cheek-to-cheek._

_(from Utena Rinbu Revolution –English Translation)_

**oOo**

**TORCHWOOD MAIN HQ (CARDIFF) – HALLWAY**

The words swirled around Jack's head. Even though he knew them to be Japanese, he heard them in English as if the TARDIS translated them. Again—Revolution—the word mentioned so many times. Why?

The TARDIS. He longed for the old life there. This new Doctor may be prettier, but he felt life with the Doctor was meaningless without Rose.

He pulled out a holo photobook—an antique from his prospective—made in 2150. In it were many pictures, but he changed it so three appeared as close to normal photos as possible: Him and Rose; The Ninth Doctor, Rose, and him again; and finally his favorite, Rose with a sly kiss planted on the Ninth Doctor's cheek—him showing the faintest signs of turning bright red.

_Revolution. The only way to save the world, the only path left for him._

_But why?_

**oOo**

**A PLACE UNKNOWN**

The Valeyard watched the last episode yet again, then picked up the manga book. The book was so much better. For he could easily see Rose the angel plant a kiss on Dios's lips.

"Revolution, my goddess," he said as he imputed the last bit of data into his TARDIS.

The players were not quite ready, but they would be soon.

He leaned back to sleep—listening faintly to their many conversations.

**oOo**

**TORCHWOOD – TOSH'S STATION**

"I remember that show," Tosh said. "Revolutionary Girl Utena—based on manga of the same name."

Jack wondered why he had those songs in his head. "What is the meaning of it all?"

"I could do an Internet search, but I think it's whatever you can find from it. Of course it involved incest and sexual abuse within families—the character of the Rose Bride. But it involved the main character growing up and making a final choice to not give in. In both versions, she became the prince. In the book, she was able to save her prince, too."

Jack really didn't want to read manga or watch anime all day, but it might be better than facing Gwen. Again.

**oOo**

**TORCHWOOD – BREAK ROOM**

Jack got his own coffee and tried not to look at Ianto. No more questions. Bad enough "Revolution" time and again in his head.

"_The duel called Revolution awakened the Power of Dios but Utena and her prince, the Dios of Light, were lost perhaps gone forever or to another world," Tosh had said. "There are different versions of what happened to End of the World."_

"She hasn't asked to see you," Ianto said cutting off Jack's thoughts.

"I'm not worthy of her."

"You're not." Ianto's agreement startled him. There had been many things that changed since he had left with the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" Waste no time, Jack.

"It's not for me to say first. After she's told you, ask me again." He looked at him with pure disgust. "I'll never forgive you."

**oOo**

**TIME VORTEX**

"_I'll never forgive you."_

The Tenth Doctor awake suddenly. How confusing those words were,s poken by a man he did not know, yet at the same time spoken by a woman he knew long ago.

He was alone now. Martha had been in love with him, but after he had lost his memory and fell in love with another, she couldn't be around him anymore. The truth was so much more clear—he found it in the TARDIS' achieves.

Martha spoke to the TARDIS. She said she felt bad about being jealous of Rose and how she wished she had met the woman that meant so much to The Doctor.

The TARDIS obliged, in a way. Martha met interactive Roses, Jacks and Doctors—all his previous form. The Ninth Doctor holograms admitted more than he ever had—how much he loved Rose.

Finally, the deadening question: "And what of your successor?"

A new hologram appeared—the Tenth and current Doctor. Other holograms appeared as well.

It seemed alright until Reinette.

Martha cried. Interactive Rose cried. Nine held her and stared fury into hologram Ten. Interactive Jack killed him. He regenerated and Jack killed him again.

Ten watched no more. He could only imagine what the real Jack Harness would have done if he saw the same things that Martha did.

Why did everyone take Reinette so serious? So what if he shagged her?

Ten doubled over.

Behind his eyelids, Eight seethed. All of his past selves began to beat him up over this. Why? It was his life now.

He looked up. Nine stood before him, and Ten trembled.

Nine faded. Ten sighed. It was an illusion.

Time Lord or not, he could only take so much more of this.

He needed someone to talk to, and he knew just the man.


End file.
